


Avec ou sans toi

by Sangdelicorne



Category: Original Work
Genre: Drabbles, F/M, Ficothèque Ardente, M/M, conflits et réconciliations
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-12
Updated: 2016-11-12
Packaged: 2018-08-30 11:48:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8531929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sangdelicorne/pseuds/Sangdelicorne
Summary: Un ensemble de drabbles écrits lors d'une soirée ayant pour thème : conflits et réconciliations.





	1. Loin de toi

**Author's Note:**

> Ensemble de drabbles écrit lors d'une soirée sur la [Ficothèque Ardente](http://ficothequeardente.forum-box.com/t559-Soir-e-du-vendredi-11-novembre-Conflits-et-r-conciliations.htm#p13808) ayant pour thème : Conflits et réconciliations. Chaque drabble de 300 mots était inspiré par une photo choisie parmi celles communiquées chaque heure.

 

 

 

 

 

En la regardant du coin de l’œil se tailler avec la couette du lit conjugal, Marco renifle son mépris. Après trois longues années de mariage, il ne la supporte plus. Où est la jeune fille qui le faisait fondre d'amour avec un sourire ? Les sourires maintenant sont si rares. Harassée par le seul travail peu valorisant qu'elle a déniché malgré son diplôme universitaire, elle rentre d'humeur de plus en plus sombre. Il fait son possible pour ignorer son agressivité sous-jacente mais il suffit de bien peu de choses pour mettre le feu aux poudres. Par indifférence, par fierté, elle ne se confie plus à lui. Il doit deviner.  
Le bilan est vite fait. Leur couple n'est plus. A-t-il seulement existé ? Ils ne sont plus que deux colocataires qui vivent ensemble, qui mangent ensemble, qui dorment ensemble. Et encore. Le canapé leur offre si souvent asile à tour de rôle.  
Il y a peu, ses bras pleuraient sur son absence. Oui, c'est vrai. Cela ne le touche plus. Sa femme ne l'émeut plus. Ses courbes qui le tentaient il y a peu le laissent de marbre. Avant, sa démarche sensuelle, ses œillades canailles lui mettaient les sens en émoi. Sa peau douce, moite dans le plaisir, son corps qui l'accueillait, il en a oublié la jouissance. Plus rien de tout cela. Rien.  
Tel un automate, il se relève, saisit son sac de sport, y fourre quelques vêtements, embarque son ordinateur portable, son téléphone et son chargeur, il passe devant elle qui se dresse comme un ressort sur le divan.  
—  Où vas-tu ? crie-t-elle.  
Sans lui répondre, il attrape ses clefs sur le guéridon du hall. Il n'a plus rien à lui dire. Il s'en va, c'est tout.

 

 

 


	2. Oublier cet enfer

 

 

Pierre sourit, l'attire à lui et baise sa bouche. Mais lui sait. La lettre qu'il froisse entre ses doigts évoque ce conflit qui lui a tout pris. Son enfance insouciante, ses parents, son petit frère qu'il adorait. Elle conte son adolescence terrible. Les quelques photos qu'il conserve précieusement dans un vieux sac de toile maculé de sang le montrent à quatorze ans avec une kalachnikov aux côtés. Bardé de chargeurs et de grenades. Thibault est hanté par son regard de bête traquée. Entouré d'hommes au faciès brutal, il semblait tellement perdu en ce paysage dévasté par la guerre civile. Son doux, son tendre amour. Sa fuite vers un lieu plus calme avec l'aide de Médecins sans frontière tient du miracle. Un miracle qui n'a pas été jusqu'à l'oubli.

Jamais il ne l'a vu en colère. Lorsqu'ils se disputent, car ça leur arrive comme à tous les couples, Pierre réclame toujours un dialogue. Mais lui sait. Marqué à perpétuité du sceau de la guerre, il hait la violence qu'il a trop vue. En gestes, en paroles. Il pose une main sur son épaule.  
—  Pierre...  
—  Chut, ne dis rien. Fais moi oublier cet enfer, murmure-t-il en posant la missive reçue sur la table de nuit.  
—  Si je peux... Viens.  
Il serre entre ses bras le grand corps qui s'abandonne, caresse la peau sombre dont il connaît chaque cicatrice rosée. Sa bouche gomme le calvaire vécu sous le joug des révolutionnaires. Peu à peu, la respiration de Pierre se fait erratique. Ses mains caressent à leur tour. L'ombre recule devant la volupté.  
—  Oublie, commande Thibault au moment de la jouissance alors que deux larmes libératrices courent sur les joues de son mari. Je t'aime.  
—  Je t'aime.

 

 


	3. Di Caprio et lui

 

 

Laissez-moi épouser Di Caprio ! Yves lance un coup d’œil moqueur à la pancarte de carton que brandit son voisin. Il lève les yeux au ciel. C'est tout ce qu'il a trouvé ?  
—  Ben quoi ? Il n'est pas moche, hein ! s'exclame le garçon.  
—  C'est ton ambition, un mec qui a un beau cul ? l'interroge Yves un peu dépité.  
L'autre éclate de rire en lui lançant un clin d’œil.  
—  Il a un regard magnifique aussi !  
—  Enfoiré ! grommelle Yves.  
—  Râle pas ! Mon amour a tout ce qu'il faut pour me satisfaire. Il ne lui manque qu'une chose : une bague au doigt. C'est bien pour ça que je suis là, raille le jeune homme. Je veux fonder une famille. Je ne vois pas pourquoi nous n'y aurions pas droit. J'ai trois petits frères et sœurs, j'ai l'habitude de changer une couche ou de stériliser un biberon. J'ai fait ça toute mon adolescence. Autant que ma sœur aînée. Je suis sûr que dans un orphelinat, quelque part dans le monde, il y a un enfant qui attend d'être aimé.  
—  Chéri, murmure Yves ému. Tu prêches un converti.  
—  Je sais que nous avons le temps, s'exalte son compagnon depuis deux ans. Nous n'avons même pas fini nos études. Cela ne nous empêche pas de bâtir un avenir comme tout un chacun.  
—  Nous avons fait ce que nous pouvions afin de faire avancer les choses, déclare-t-il en voyant les manifestants se disperser devant la mairie. Rentrons, chez nous nous aimer, n'en déplaise aux culs serrés de France et de Navarre. Aux grenouilles de bénitier de Brel. Toi en moi, moi en toi. Peu importe. Je t'aime.

 

 


	4. Le souffre douleur

 

Sans bruit, Louis entrouvre la porte de l'appartement. Il s'en doutait, Yan n'est pas allé bien loin. Il est là, assis sur le sol, dans le noir, en train de ruminer son chagrin. Il se laisse tomber à ses côtés, entoure ses épaules de son bras et l'amène contre lui. Par fierté, il résiste un moment avant de se blottir entre ses bras. Depuis trois ans, il est son ancre.  
—  Je veux partir, Louis. Je ne supporte plus sa méchanceté. C'est toujours moi qui prends. Il n'est pas ainsi avec vous. Pas à ce point en tout cas. Qu'est-ce que je lui ai fait ?  
Tu n'es pas son fils, tout simplement. Et encore, ce salaud ne sait pas tout, pense Louis.  
—  C'est le problème des familles recomposées. Tu avais quatorze ans quand tu es arrivé. Nous, il nous a vu naître, puis grandir, il nous a élevés. Toi tu étais marqué de l'empreinte d'un autre. Céline, elle, était petite.  
—  Ce que tu essayes de me dire, c'est qu'il ne m'aime pas. Ne te fatigue pas, va. Je le sais. Est-ce une raison pour faire de moi son souffre douleur ?  
—  Tu ne peux pas fuir, tu as dix-sept ans.  
—  Plus que sept mois à tenir, grommelle-t-il. Tu viendras avec moi ?  
Louis le serre un instant. Si son père ne l'aime pas, lui l'aime trop. Il avait quinze ans lorsque son paternel s'est remarié. Jamais, il ne l'a considéré comme son frère.  
—  Je reste pour toi, Yan. Je t'attends. Dès que tu auras ton bac, ensemble, on louera un appart près de la fac.  
Yan l'observe, cherchant en ses yeux la confirmation de ses promesses. Louis attire à lui son visage et pour la première fois goûte à sa bouche un plaisir coupable. Leur baiser se prolonge et Yan tremble d'émoi dans son étreinte. Enfin.

 

 


End file.
